creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Industrial Super Bundle
The Industrial Super Bundle was introduced to the Store with update R44 on June 22nd 2017. It can only be bought for Coins that are purchasable for real money (also in the Store in the "Coins" TAB, payable via Steam Wallet). This bundle includes these 26 crafting recipes: *the crafting recipe for Industrial Floors *the crafting recipe for Industrial Non-Skid Floors *the crafting recipe for Industrial Walls *the crafting recipe for Industrial Grated Walls *the crafting recipe for Industrial Lights *the crafting recipe for Wide Industrial Lights *the crafting recipe for Industrial Lamps *the crafting recipe for Industrial Lockers *the crafting recipe for Industrial Fences *the crafting recipe for Industrial Gates *the crafting recipe for Industrial Doors *the crafting recipe for Industrial Ladders *the crafting recipe for Industrial Bellows *the crafting recipe for Industrial Gears *the crafting recipe for Industrial Levers *the crafting recipe for Industrial Switches *the crafting recipe for Industrial Tables *the crafting recipe for Industrial Fans *the crafting recipe for Industrial Number Pads *the crafting recipe for Industrial LEDs *the crafting recipe for Industrial Stairs *the crafting recipe for Industrial Windows *the crafting recipe for Industrial Vents *the crafting recipe for Industrial Smoke Stacks *the crafting recipe for Industrial Chimneys *the crafting recipe for Industrial Crowbars Additionally to that, after buying this Recipe Pack, you can claim one attached item kit on one game world of your choice, containing: *600 Industrial Floors *600 Industrial Non-Skid Floors *800 Industrial Walls *600 Industrial Grated Walls *200 Industrial Lights *200 Wide Industrial Lights *200 Industrial Lamps *40 Industrial Lockers *99 Industrial Fences *20 Industrial Gates *40 Industrial Doors *100 Industrial Ladders *40 Industrial Bellows *80 Industrial Gears *20 Industrial Levers *20 Industrial Switches *40 Industrial Tables *40 Industrial Fans *20 Industrial Number Pads *40 Industrial LEDs *300 Industrial Stairs *300 Industrial Windows *40 Industrial Vents *600 Industrial Smoke Stacks *40 Industrial Chimneys *1 Industrial Crowbar After buying this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack, the crafting recipes (that are part of this pack) will automatically be added to your crafting menu and will also be already unlocked then. Moreover, all store-bought recipes are always available on all Creativerse worlds (they will always "carry over") after being bought once, even on game worlds where the "Pro" world option "World bound recipes" is enabled. Additional to the crafting recipes, you also can claim the corresponding single item kit (which includes a number of examples of all blocks and/or items from the pack) on one Creativerse game world of your choice. Once you've claimed the item kit in one world, it will not be available for you again on other worlds. The item kit will only take up one slot of your inventory/bag or any free quickslot; it currently looks like a staple of wooden crates. You can place this kit into the world and then access it like any other storage container ("f" by default or right-click while looking at it). The crafting recipes from these packs cannot be unlocked other than via Store. Also the blocks and/or objects that are contained in this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack cannot be obtained on any Creativerse game world for free, except from players who have bought the crafting recipes and can craft them for you. The crafting recipes cannot be learnt by receiving the according blocks/items/objects though, cannot be shared with others, and also cannot be learnt in Adventures of other players. You cannot buy this Recipe Pack more than once with one Creativerse/Steam account, since the recipes are account-bound and do not need to be unlocked a second time. If you want to buy more of the included items, you can either buy the according Item Pack (the Industrial Pack) or you can always buy building kits for any Blueprint that has been built from the blocks and/or objects that you want to buy. The best option would be to customize an individual Blueprint that you build and then capture yourself. You only need to create Blueprints with specific amounts of simple blocks like Stone and Dirt, and then customize these Blueprints by dragging merely one of the blocks and/or objects into the Blueprint that you would like to buy in larger amounts. If you do not own the recipe packs for the blocks and/or objects that you want to buy, you'll need the help of players who already own the according recipe pack/s. Fellow players can easily craft the required small amounts of blocks and objects that you need to customize your Blueprint/s on your world. This will help you to save on Coins compared with buying building kits for Blueprints that other players have put together to their own liking. Category:Industrial Category:Store Category:Recipe Packs